Zero: Lelouch of the Rebellion
by Panazilla
Summary: Lelouch, walking on the path of rebellion against Britannia, created the order of the Black Knights and hid his face behind the mask of Zero, Liberator of Japan. During the battle for Narita, he destroyed one of his closest friend's family. Shocked, Lelouch promise Shirley that Zero will die. But how ! Alternate History - Lulu x Shirley - Lulu x Suza - Lulu x others characters!
1. 1- Shirley

Chapter one : Shirley

It have been such a pain. It was like his heart have been ripped in parts with teaspoons. Rustled, tabasco filled teaspoons. When Shirley asked Lelouch why Zero killed his father, A really scarry thing happened.

Lelouch tore into several peoples.

The first one was Lelouch. A boy shocked by this new, remembering the tragic night his mother was killed before his eyes, the day he was sent by his father into japan. The unbearable morning when britannian missiles hit the coast, leaving nothing but a whirl of fire and death. Lelouch was unable to move, to speak, or even to think. Shirley's distress opened the gates of so many repressed moments, Lelouch was drowning in them.

The second one was a strong dark creature, which humanity could be discussed. Zero. It was thinking that his father was one of the countless casualties this war created. It was thinking that the most important was the future, and only the future, that actual generations were already lost.

A third one appeared. A little boy with raven hairs and purpple eyes, holding his bloody nose and asking a young japanese boy why did he hit him. He was the young Lelouch of the first encounter with Suzaku Kururugi. A boy caring only to protect her sister from this horrid world.

As the first one was mentally unable to move, and the second one was clearly devoid of emotions, the little boy was the one to took control of Lelouch Lamperouge's body. He rose a hand and placed it behind Shirley's head, on the top of his nape, and the second just between her scapulas, before closing the space between the two of us, holding shirley's face tightly against his chest. She could let go of her anger and sadness, her fists hitting Lelouch's chest.

Physically, he was as strong as possible, holding her and preventing her from falling. Mentally, the whole palace of lies, rules and composure that was making Lelouch … Lelouch was falling. Each impact of shirley's clenched fist was giving the young boy more rage as he was hitting a still Zero. Zero was coldly exposing his arguments while the traumatized Lelouch was curling in a crying ball.

The whole fight lasted seventeen seconds. Those precious seconds ended when the two Lelouchs merged. Zero was still here, the fight had just started, but now Lelouch knew what he had to do.

« Shirley, look at me. »

His hand stopped holding her neck, and gently pushed her chin upward. His mesmerizing purple eyes plunged in hers, and his breath was smoothly careesing her face. Both of them were evidently sad, but she was not oblivious to the rage that was building inside him.

« I, Lelouch, promise you, shirley, that Zero will die. »

She broke the eye contact, and rested her head on his chest for a few seconds. His heart was beating hard, and sounded painfull. She felt sorry for the pain she brought up, and sighed. She pushed herself a bit away, breaking the hold Lelouch maintained.

« T... thank you Lulu … I should go back at mom, she will need me. »

« I will go with you. »

the rest of the trip back her home was silent, as the encounter with shirley's mother. There have been a hug, and nothing else. Lelouch get back to his home alone, yet torn appart in his heart. He made a promess that might make him burn before reaching his goal, but he face a truth that have been already told to him.


	2. 2- The Green Haired Witch

Author's Note : First of all, thank you Shadowwalker93 for your review and your fav ! I was quite nervous my story could fall in an abyss of unknown and loneliness, especially since it's my first fic ! I'm also happy you found the start interesting (I tought of CC when I read the word 'interesting' ^_^ ).

He misfired during the battle of Narita and he misfired doing such promise, But Lelouch Lamperouge always do what he says ! He just have to found out how he could kill Zero without killing himself since he also have to protect shirley and create a better world for nunally and suzaku, without forgetting that he must destroy the emperor. What a busy boy !

I still wonder how many damages there will be ^_^

Let's start chapter two ! And once again, thank you shadowwalker93 ! ^_^

Chapter Two : The green haired Witch

It was now five days since the death of shirley's dad. Lelouch spent it in his room, mostly, and didn't talked at all, except a few words for his worrying sister. He barely ate at lunch, worrying Rivalz and Kallen, but as Milly said « Lelouch will arise stronger, as ever. For Shirley and Nunally ». All of them agreed that Lelouch and Shirley needed time. Yet, Milly knew something was happenning in Lelouch's psyche that wasn't empathy for Shirley's loss. She know Lelouch for years now, and can read his face : For five days, Lelouch have been thinking and planning more than ever.

And in the end of the fifth day, a well known green-haired witch came to Lelouch and poked his right arm.

« You must go out. Enjoy time, take the noblemen's money and pride with Cardemonde. »

A little time after the Witch's speech, Lelouch glared at CC.

« First of all, how do you know rivalz's name ? And then, why do you worry for me ? I just need time to plan the next step carefully »

« And I. need. Pizza. »

Lelouch sighed in relief and looked slightly amused. CC looked more serious and concerned than a general sticked in a battle that he was loosing.

« I understand, now. Once again, you spent all my money in pizzas »

« Not all. But there's not enough left for another pizza. »

Lelouch looked clearly annoyed. Was it physically possible to eat as many pizzas ?!

« Well, you can starve to death, it's not like you can die » he shoved the idea away with a pile of paper on his desk.

Lelouch was definitely abnormal. C.C. Could tell that something had broke during that night.

« I am far more quiet when I have pizzas. » a light pause. « Did you forgot our contract? »

Lelouch sighed. The damn contract. It sure looked pretty attractive when a gun was pointed at his face, but now it just seem like a curse. Not that he hadn't been warned. He took the top of his nose with his slender fingers, looking more annoyed, if it was only possible.

« of course no. But I am thinking the actual path might not be the good one »

« You took this path. It's like a railroad, you can't change the direction now »

Lelouch smirked. He seemed ready to scream 'EUREKA' but as lelouch, he was calm. And smirking. A deceitful, mocking smirk spitting on CC. She was a bit annoyed now. And her curiosity was melting her serenity away.

« As you said, CC, I took a train, which is the path to my future. Who I am, CC ? »

« You are asking me a stupid question. And you are visibly taunting me »

« I am a terrorist, CC, and what does terrorist do with trains ? »

CC was not in a playful mood. After all, she entered the room just to get some money for pizzas.

« It's easy, CC » Lelouch stood up before collapsing on his bed, still smirking while lazily leaning on his back, his hands behind his head. « We do derail them »

This smirk was contagious eventually.

«So this will become interesting » muttlered C.C. before leaning on lelouch's chest and trying to kiss him, running her hand on his sides. Lelouch just bolted off the bed, loosing all composure.

« What was **that** ? »

CC looked neutral as ever. « A kiss. You never had one ? »

« No, but … » lelouch was just boiling. And flushing. And trembling. « We are just bond by a contract ! Go out, now, witch »

CC compliantly leaved the room, closing the door behind her. Then she took Lelouch's wallet out of her pocket, and took the 30 pounds it contained. Enough for two pizzas. She tossed away the wallet, leaving it in the corridor. Lelouch would find it, eventually. Maybe.

Author's note :

It was quite a frustrating chapter, I was going for a weeping, crying, devastated lelouch to be find by CC, or even milly discovering him and Zero's outfit, but I was unable to imagine the effects it would have. So I just let Lulu manage it as coldly as ever, just for CC to give him an ultimate clue.

The failed kiss was merely something I would have dreamt to see in the serie, to show CC's trickery when it comes about pizzas. ^_^

Also, I must be honest to you : English is not my native langage, and even if I managed a good score at TOEIC, I still makes errors, so don't hesitate to tell me about them, i would gladly correct them !


	3. 3- Rivalz Cardemonde

Chapter 3 : Rivalz Cardemonde

It was a total disaster, the utter fall of almost every possible strategy.

This snooty noble was winning over Rivalz, and his motorcycle was gambled ! There was no way lelouch would have to return to the acadmy by feets ! Yet Rivalz was clueless. He had managed to take a few pawns and even a bishop, but he launched an assault with his rooks so early this was a suicide. And it have been. With the actual situation, Rivalz had already lost. And this snooty baroness was teasing Rivalz

« It seems I will have another motorcycle with no good use for it. It will be rusting in a garage, I guess »

This was totally cruel, knowing how love and dedication Rivalz put in his motorcycle. He had to humiliate this baroness. Oh yeah. But there would be only one chance. If Lelouch failed, they would have nothing to gamble. If he won, the baroness woudl never ever play against them once again.

First step : Replace Rivalz.

« I beg your pardon, my lady, but it seems you froze Mister cardemonde in anguish. Would you allow me to take his place and burden in this disaster ? »

« Disaster ? It is a complete victory ! »

« This is a matter of point of view, My Lady »

The baroness seemed totally charmed with those two word : 'my lady'. She was not only snooty, she was arrogant, pushy, pompuous, the English langage was lacking of synonysms to describe this pure product of Brittanian spoiled nobility. The first step worked so easily, Lelouch was a bit sad for the baroness. He quickly took Rivalz' place, and looked at the chessboard. It only took 8 seconds for Lelouch to choose a strategy, but he waited another ten before mumbling something uncomprehensible.

It was step two : enhance the baroness's confidence in his victory and offering her a way to win she could not refuse, while lelouch was showing little commitment to victory.

« I beg your pardon, mister Lamperouge ? Are you finding the situation difficult ? »

Lelouch looked at the baroness, as if he was taken away intense reflection. As he placed his hand next to a bishop, and then a knight he tried his bests to look a bit confused.

« It is nothing, dear baroness, I will do my best to entertain you. » _and crush you, you bastard_. Then he did it. He took the king, and placed it in e2. He just moved his most important piece closer to the ennemy. It was a clue lelouch was not thinking right, and Rivalz just gasped loudly as he saw the maneuver.

The baroness was looking flabbergasted. She quickly moved her knight closer. Lelouch's king was in such a bad position !

Now occured step three : Since the baroness was so confident, now, lelouch could make the bet more … interesting. It would also prove the degree of confidence the baroness held.

« Good move. I suggest you something. From now on, you placed a 3 000 £ bet on this game. We placed 3 000 £ and a motorcycle. I would like to add my bank card, would you mind doing the same ? My account is filled with 10 000£ » Rivalz was as pale as lelouch usually was.

Such a lie. His account only held 2 000 £ at most, in order to keep his identity secret. Yet, the baroness had no idea this was a lie.

« it his appealing, for sure, yet I have no clue this is the truth. How could I trust you ? »

« You could trust the fact that your bodygards are between us and the exit. They seemed to be quite rough with the liars » Point taken. The baroness took her wallet, opened it, and literally browsed her banks and credit cards.

« There is 120 000 £ on this credit card. If you won, you get everything. But if I won, I will also take your clothes. Every. Clothes. » The baroness smirked.

Adding physical humiliation. She was even more confident than Lelouch had expected. This snooty brat was famished for victory and could not wait until the end to the game.

« So we have an agreement » Lelouch said. He was smirking, the first three steps went marvelously right. And now, as ever in these situations, Rivalz would move on his own.

« Lelouch, are you insane ?! » It took every bit of self-control the baroness got to avoid laughing at Lelouch and Rivalz.

« I am perfectly healthy, yet I had a strange dream this night »

« A strange dream ? »

« Yes, A strange dream, I was alone in a really luxuous appartment, wearing a black knight outfit »

« A black knight outfit ? A terrorist uniform ? »

« Indeed. And don't ask me why, but it was pink. Pink like the new governor's sister's hairs. And i was heading to the dining room. Quite a beautyful room, with a marble fireplace. And next to it was Suzaku, one of my friends, lying down in a cat outfit. »

Rivalz was totally lost. It was not important. This conversation was not for rivalz, but for the baroness's entertainment and diversion. Which worked, as the baroness was only looking for the two teenagers and his pieces slowly taking their place for an assault. Lelouch was visibly trying to create a defense to protect his king. Yet another set up was created.

« you do have quite strange dreams, mister Lamperouge », said the baroness

« This was not the strangest part. It appeared when I began to rub his belly and he began to purr my name » The diversion was working, the baroness was more interested for lelouch humiliating himself with such conversation than for the slight move he made with his king. The baroness did not see that she would have to move her pieces to adapt her strategy. And so she kept working her prepared moves.

« And what happenned next ? » asked a terrified Rivalz as the game was speeding up.

« I don't have many coherent thoughts past the event of me leaning over him, kissing his neck while he was softly moaning. But I am pretty sure he made me an hickey with his mouth just on the left side on my neck. » The baroness had lost her commitment, driven by the homoerotic story lelouch was immodestly telling them.

« Your dreams are really interesting ones, my friend » The game was still going on, yet the baroness was making mistakes while Lelouch had finished preparing his strategy. But it was just so pleasant to control this noblewoman without geass.

« Would you know the end ? »

« Of course » answered the baroness while Rivalz was shouting « NO »

« well, then, if I remember well, I stripped him from his disguise, and made him lick two of my fingers – Lelouch take two pawns with a knight – I quickly placed them just in front of his hole – the baronnes took the knight with her bishop, what an error ! - and pushed one finger past the entrance while my other hand was caressing his scrotum – One pawn sacrificed in order to take the bishop – my mouth was put to good use on his left ear and neck when I found his prostate, and he began meowing, it was sooo erotic »

lelouch then stood up and began gathering the money. The baroness looked at him confused. Rivalz was terrified and traumatized. Time for total psychological recovery : several days.

« What are you doing mister Lamperouge ? The game is not over. And even if it was over I would have won, my last knight is only one move from your king »

« He is, however it is my turn to play, so please take attention to my last knight. »

It was also one move from the baroness's king. And lelouch's last bishop was also at one move from the baroness's queen. It was not only checkmate, it was an utter annihilation. She had been carried away with the dream he narrated.

« You set me up with this story ! » the baroness was almost pouting.

« My lady, you should have known that only listening dreams are a dangerous thing. I am sorry to tell you that we will keep our clothes »

She was boiling. Rivalz was relieved as he took back his keys, and lelouch was as composed as ever. As they were leaving, The baroness asked one last thing

« As a comforting prize, would you please tell me what happened next in your dream ? »

Lelouch was now smirking devilishly. He whispered in the baroness's hear « I took my cock out of my pant, and … »

« And ? » She look excited the naughty snooty girl !

« And my alarm clock rang ». the baroness let escape a little whine of frustration before asking their bodyguards to lead them to the exit. Yet she most likely screamed « kick them out ».

The trip back to the academy have been quiet. Mainly because Rivalz was flabbergasted with the story Lelouch told. It only was when they arrived to the academy that Rivalz achieved a sentence.

« Sooo... we make 50/50 with the initial bet, and you take the second part ? »

« take the initial bet, I take the second one. Oh, and keep your mouth shut about the dream »

« You really had this dream ?! »

« Nope, I created the story to shake her and win the game »

Rivalz took a little moment to think. Lelouch was drinking in a bottle of water when Rivalz asked him why, in all the realm of the possibilities, did he chose a story about him and Suzaku having sex.

Rivalz discovered the best way to destroy all the composure Lelouch could have.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What a chapter ! Finally some really hot stuff ! For you pleasure, here is the 'dream' in one shot :

« I was alone in a really luxuous appartment, wearing a black knight outfit. A pink outfit.

Pink like the new governor's sister's hairs. I was heading to the dining room. It was quite a beautyful room, with a marble fireplace. And next to it was Suzaku, lying down in a cat outfit.

I began to rub his belly and he began to purr my name.

I don't have many coherent thoughts past the event of me leaning over him, kissing his neck while he was softly moaning. But I am pretty sure he made me an hickey with his mouth just on the left side on my neck .

Then, if I remember well, I stripped him from his disguise, and made him lick two of my fingers that I quickly placed just in front of his hole, and pushed one finger past the entrance while my other hand was caressing his scrotum. My mouth was also put to good use on his left ear and neck. When I found his prostate, he began meowing, it was sooo erotic. Eventually, I took my cock out of my pant, and … my alarm clock rang. »

Also, excuse my total lack of knowledge in Chess games, I am not related to kasparov ^_^

I will have to look the R1 again to figure out the original path, but I already have the general direction for all this people's future. I just have to look for the details. More than 100 views yay !

Thank you everyone !

PS : yes, I do love the word 'Flabbergasted'


	4. 4- Lelouch Lamperouge

Author's note :

**Thank you pft980811 for loving me ! ^^**

**It took me a while to write this chapter since I wanted to start going somewhere and not only casually writing scenes and little stories. So i had to create a litlle list of events who are supposed to happen from now. So I discovered I have to deal with Mao. **

**So I decided to put mao aside for a little while, and go on with an alternative history.**

**Also, I hate silence, I need noise, songs, muscis … so i'm Watching all South park, and it's quite hard to focus when Cartman is fighting against Kyle. Yet it's so funny ^^**

**I'm so sorry for the time it take me to write this chapter, I was wondering how to deal with the elements I wanted to implement, I even asked for help, listened to various styles of music (from dubstep to GoT ost). But here it is, finally achieved ! And this it my longest chapter !**

**I hope you'll enjoy !**

_**Zero : Lelouch of the Rebellion**_

_Chapter 4 : Lelouch Lamperouge_

Lelouch Lamperouge is a legend. He could major in every matter (except gym) if he wasn't lazy. He is always composed, mysterious. He never make mistakes. Well, almost never.

The last mistake Lelouch made have been related to Suzaku. In order to win a chess game, he destabilized his opponent with a lie. The lie was about Lelouch, Suzaku, and sex. Lelouch never had such toughts for suzaku. In fact, he never had such **conscious** toughts and feelings toward suzaku.

Now, several time a night, he wake up, panting heavily, the legs and the arms shaking and weak, his whole skin sending shivers and itching, Something painfully throbbing between his legs.

_What the hell is wrong with me ? _was the only thing Lelouch, a britannian noble educated in a rather conservative way could think about. He never cared about those feelings, preferring reason to emotions. Yet, every night he ended hastily stroking his member searching release only to get some sleep.

This was bad. He missed the escape attempt of the Japan Liberation Front, giving Cornellia a glorious victory. He planned on eliminating the JLF members anyway, yet he didn't wanted Cornellia to take back the Sakuradite.

God, he needed to sleep ! He was unable to study well in his room, fighting against his hormones. He was going to go nuts (no pun intended) when someone knocked at his door.

_RegainComposureRegainComposureRegainComposure_ Tought an anxious teenager before allowing Milly ashford to enter the room.

« How are you, Milly ? »

« Better than you, obviously » She sat at the table in the center of Lelouch's room. Lelouch sat on his bed.

« What do you mean, better than me ? I am fine. I am more than fine, in fact. » Milly pouted. Lelouch was really composed, but his eyes always told the truth he was hiding to her.

« You are at lest really tired. What is worrying you ? » Obviously, Lelouch was everything but cooperative. Damn his love for mysteries. « Lelouch, You can do it the easy way by telling me everything ooor … I can just recover the walls of the academy with pictures of you in this oh so sexy maid outfit » She bursted on her feet next to a wide-eyed Lelouch « SO CHOOSE, LAMPEROUGE ! A BIT OF REVELATION NOW OR SHAME FOR A WHOLE WEEK ! » She also was dramatically pointing at him. She was a true devil. Lelouch prefered a private humiliation than a public one.

« Well, let's say that there might be something worrying me. »

« mm, it might be a good start. » Milly waited, and, seeing that Lelouch was really slow, closed the distance between the two of them by leaning against the wall. She looked at Lelouch for a whille, before yelling « GUTS ! », her magical word used for motivating anyone was a bit sleepy.

At this moment, Lelouch was ready to activate his geass and say her to get fuck herself, yet he was unsure the geass would allow other interpretations as the literal meaning.

« Did Rivalz talked about my last chess game? » enquired Lelouch.

« He told me everything for the price of a kiss. On his cheek, of course. » Said a devilish Milly. Lelouch knew he should have geassed Rivalz.

« So you know everything. Except that those feelings were totally unexpected, and that i don't know how to deal with them » replied sadly Lelouch.

« come on, Lulu, you just have to open him your heart » Answered Milly, while walking from a part of the room to another. « Love is one of the strongest emotions, with hate, and it's sure he doesn't hate you »

« He doesn't know everything about me, I have secrets even you can't imagine »

« lulu, you are just impossible ! » scolded Milly, just before falling her back into Lelouch's wardrobe, to lean against it and emphasising her words.

Then a catastroph happened. Just on the top of the wardrobe was Lelouch's suitcase holding Zero's outfit. Milly squeaked as the heavy object fall next to her.

Lelouch was not looking at Milly when this happened, he turned his head only to see the suitcase broke, revealing it's content.

The silence was deafening. Both Lelouch's and Milly's eyes were as wide as possible, but for different, yet evident reasons.

Milly was quick to understand that Lelouch Lamperouge, which true name was Lelouch Vi Britannia, was the man behind the mask of Zero. It was perfectly making sense. Lelouch hated britannia and his father. He surely wanted to avenge him and spit in the Emperor's face. The more direct mean to do so was simple : taking Japan away from his father. But was all he wanted to do ? Maybe also avenging his mother, that would explain Clovis' assassination.

Lelouch was now thinking about the consequences and the actions he could have to take in order to preserve his secret. The first option is to use geass in order to enforce his secret. Yet, he could need to use it on Milly later. Trying to convince her would might me more dangerous, yet more effective. One thing is sure : he would have to move first.

Then Milly pinned him down on his bed, the eyes full of anger.

« You … You little ... » Milly was shaking, yet she was strong enough so Lelouch had no choice but face what she had to say « You little brat ! How could you make such things ? » Milly began to cry, her tears falling down onto Lelouch's cheeks. « You killed … Shirley's father »

Lelouch's face changed at these words. From a slighty frightened yet composed face, Lelouch was now obviously feeling guilty and sad.

« Milly … This is why I am not good since a few day, you see I... » he started to say, before Milly talked back

« Oh, you does not feel very good because you killed so many peoples ? Or because you are afraid your dear su-za-ku (she was emphasising every syllable in suzaku's name) will not love you in return ? »

« You don't underst... »

« DON'T DARE » she inhaled deeply « Don't dare me I don't understand, Lelouch. I know you hate your father, I know you hate how he invaded this country while you were held hostage with nunally. I know how do you feel, being exiled. My family have suffered the same fate. » with anger, she was diving her nails in Lelouch's wrists, making them bleed slightly.

« Milly, may I explain you how much did I fucked up ? »

« For sure, you did fucked up quite well. Explain me, but I want the truth, and I want him whole »

« First of all, I planned to rebel against Britannia seven years ago, when the war began. At first, my plan was to gather enough money thanks to gambling, to corrupt some key members and put Britannia down. »

« But this is not what happened. »

« Exactly. When the truck I already talked you about stopped, A soldier came and helped me he first tought I was a terrorist, but when the capsule which was supposed to contain gas opened, he protected me an forced his gas mask on my face. » Lelouch's eye were teary from the memory

« Suzaku saved me even if ten seconds before he tought I was a terrorist. Then, Royal guards came, and ordered him to kill me. When he refused, he got shot by an officer. I managed to run away, yet I was sure Suzaku was dead. All I wanted was to live, to see Nunally once again, but I was physically outranked. They were going to execute me, in a warehouse, when somethign happened. A girl gave me something. »

His left eye shined, as his geass appeared, before getting deactivated. The display slightly shokec Milly, causing her to tighten her grip on Lelouch.

« The Power of Absolute Obedience, or Geass. With this power, I am able to command someone, to give him one order he will be forced to follow. Thanks to this power, I made the royal guards commit suicide, before taking the lead of the rebels. I gave them Sutherlands, and won. Since this day, I created the character of Zero, to protect my identity and hide to their eyes the fact I am not Japanese. »

Lelouch paused for a little while, only to resume his story

« When i learned that Suzaku was alive, i did everything to protect him, and tried to make him join the rebellion. He had all the reasons to do so : his coutry was humiliated, he have been betrayed by the army. Yet, this baka was as stubborn as ever. So here I am : I lead a rebellion against my father and Britannia, I promised Shirley I would avenge her father from what I have done to him, and even if I have an idea how to do so, I have a crush on my best friend who appear to be the most motivated person to arrest me. »

Milly took a moment to think about all those information, before releasing her grip, and sat on the bed , next to Lelouch, who now was massaging his wrists.

« Why didn't you used you Guess of Absolute Stuff on Suzaku ? »

Lelouch was taken aback by such question, it seemed the asnwer was natural « I didn't for the same reason i didn't geassed you two minutes ago. » Said Lelouch, looking down, as if ashamed by what he was going to say « I care about you. »

« So you started this rebellion in order to avenge not only your mother and nunally, but also for the death of suzaku, only to discover after that he was alive »

« Yes »

« And you promised to kill Zero when you learned what happened to Shirley's father. »

« Indeed. »

« And I tought you were smart »

« Milly, …» Lelouch was even more ashamed as when he confessed he cared about Milly and Suzaku « I need your help »

« There is no way I am going to rebel against the Empire, it is far too dangerous »

« Milly, I don't ask you to rebel. I'm asking you to help me dealing with my feelings. I want to reveal the truth to Suzaku and Shirley. It is my plan, yet i do not know how to do so. »

« Lelouch, you always have been oblivious to your feelings, and I always helped you to deal with them. There is no way i will stop now »

« Thank you, Milly » Lelouch felt relieved.

« Don't misunderstand me, Lelouch, I am more angry than you can imagine, and the next few days are going to be horrible for you. »

« Yet, you won't denounce me. »

« Of course not, it would be insane, asking an audience to Cornellia li Britannia, and tell her 'I and my famili have been hidding your brother to the imperial family for the past seven years ! By the way, he is the terrorist named Zero and killed your brother ! ' . my family would be publicly executed for treason »

« yeah, you are telling me I put you in troubles »

« You put us in trouble we were glad to be put in. Except for the regicide. And the rebellion. »

« hidding me and nunally was an act of rebellion you know. »

« shush. If you want me to help you, than you should agree with me » said Milly while grinning.

She was already creating strategies and tactics to help Lelouch it would be delicious to see all the despair on the faces of Lelouch's fangirls when she will succeed in making the kiss in public. They would have to ! With Lelouch in a dress, of course !

Behind the door, Someone else have been listening the whole affair. Shirley Fenette were coming to ask a little help from Lelouch for some mathematics, when she heard Milly squeaked. Not daring to open the door and reveal something embarassing, she quietly listened. Then tears began falling down. When Lelouch had finished his speach by confessing his crush on another boy, it was to much. She silently ran away. Lelouch lamperou... no, Lelouch Vi Britannia, the man she loved, was also the monster who killed so many peoples, fighting agaionst his country, against his family !

So, she ran, until she was out of the academy, thinking about Lelouch, and this Geass thing that allowed him to do such horrid things. He was... He is...

« … a bastard. »

« Uh ?! » Shirley was totally taken aback. Someone just said loud and clean what she was thinking.

« The man who made you cry, Shirley, doesn't deserve your love. He take everything and everyone you love, leaving you alone and sad. »

« how do you ... »

« … Know ? « The man finished her question before answering « Because he took me the women I loved, and from this time i searched to find her back. Would you please help me to avenge our beloved ones ? »

Shirley was really in doubt, this guy was wearing a really strange outfit : a white coat, purple shirt, black trousers and brown boots, he was hiding his ears with and audio headset in the same color of his sunglasses. Yet, everything he was telling to shirley was hiting right in her heart, she felt he was telling the truth, that he was thinking like her, she felt safe with him, so gentle, near him.

« By the way, my name is Mao. And you must be Shirley, from the Student Council »

« Yes, Mao. « answered Shirley, with a renewed determination. « We will make him pay »

_**- this Conclude this Chapter of Zero : Lelouch of the Rebellion -**_

_**Next Chapter :**_

_**Suzaku Kururugi**_


End file.
